Garden Gnomes
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE]Horo, Ren, Yoh and Hao have 'fun' painting our little friend the Garden Gnome... Plz R&R...is very random.[ShounenAi:Yaoi]
1. A little job to do

**Garden gnomes.**

**A/N:** This is a short fic about a few members of the SK gang getting together and painting some Garden Gnomes. The idea came to me as I sat painting some Gnomes for my grandmother and got well, very board. It was going to be a one short but I changed my mind because I couldn't be bothered to write it all so will consist of 3-4 chapters.

It was a warm summer's day when Anna came home from a car boot sale, four large bags in her hands. The boys Yoh, Horo, Ren and Hao were sat in the living room when Anna walked in.

"I have a job for you four." Anna said with an evil smile on her face. She placed the bags on the coffee table in front of them.

The boys stared at the bags then at Anna looking quite terrified.

"I want you to use up the spare paint in the shed and give the garden a lift with these." Anna pulled out a large, very shabby looking Garden Gnome.

The four looked to each other for reinsurance it was not like Anna to go out and purchase Garden Gnomes, there must be a catch.

"So we have to paint these little things do we?" Asked Horo picking one up and examining it.

"Yes and if you do this for me and get finished before tea I will cook." The boys were gob smacked. Anna cooking that's one opportunity too rare to miss. They all jumped off the sofa.

"I'll get the paint." Hao yelled.

"I'll set the table up." Ren shouted.

"I'll get the cleaning stuff." Yoh stated running to the kitchen.

"And I'll bring the Gnomes out." Said Horo picking the other three bags.

Suddenly they all stopped as a large truck pulled up outside and hooted its horn.

"Erm… what's that." Horo asked.

"Well that's the other 996 Gnomes for you boys to paint. What did you think I was going to carry them all home with me? I managed to get them delivered." Anna stood with a large grin on her face as the boys stood unable to move out of shock.

"Well get going." Anna demanded as she sat down on the sofa and turned on her favourite soap opera.

The boys groaned and their movements to do their chores became considerably slower.

**A/N: **Well there you have it part one… Please Review if you have read it… even the smallest reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do now own the Sk Gang… though its kind of east to tell I don't.


	2. Paint Fumes?

**A/N:** Right chapter 2… this chapter has some HoroxRen… so 4 all you Yaoi fans I hope u enjoy… Review…

**Chapter 2 Paint Fumes?**

It had been around three hours since the boys had started to paint the Gnomes, Ren was doing well as he had done six, whereas Horo was only on his third.

"Look Ren; its you." Horo shoved a Gnome in his face, it wore yellow shorts a yellow top and instead of the common pointed red hat found on Gnomes Horo had painted it purple.

Ren scowled.

"That looks nothing like me you dolt." Ren yelled.

"You know what it kinda does," Hao said taking the Gnome off the Ainu, Horo sat with a smug smile on his face.

"See Hao says it looks like you Reeennn." Horo took the Gnome back off Hao and waved it in front of Ren. "See its pretty, just like you."

"Huh?" Yoh looked up from his painting, and Ren edged back. Hao started to laugh.

"Horo called Tao, Ren 'pretty'." Hao was in stitches.

"I am NOT pretty." Ren yelled.

"You are too," Horo said leaning over the table some more, "Your pretty enough to kiss." Hao began to laugh more as the ice shaman puckered up. Ren looked like he was going to run for the hills when Horo's shoulder slipped off the table and his chin collided with it. This caused Hao to laugh even more, resulting in him losing his balance and falling backwards. All a sudden Yoh started to laugh at his twins topple.

"WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE? YOU BETTER NOT BE BREAKING ANY OF MY GNOMES OR ITS FIFTY LAPS!" Anna's voice soon stopped the laughter.

Hao picked himself up and Horo rubbed his chin. Ren demanded to swap places with Yoh.

Three more hours passed. Ren's Gnomes all looked the same Red hat, using the colours yellow and purple. Yoh's were all different using all the colours available. Hao had painted his in red and orange and yellow, they were like an Andy Warhol painting with yellow faces and red hair. Horo's however looked like the gang; he had done Rio, Lyserg, Yoh, Hao, Morty and several of Ren

"Look Ren ickle-Ren's," Ren scowled he went to grab his Kwan-Dao when he realized it was not there. Ren began looking for his precious weapon.

"Looking for this?" Horo waved the Kwan-Dao.

"How did you get that?" Ren was going red; no one touched his Kwan-Dao.

"Found it." Horo said trying to wind up the Chinese shaman.

"Where did you find it?" Ren's spike was pulsing, a common thing when he became mad.

"Your room." Ren growled. Without much warning Ren lurched forward aiming for the Ainu's neck.

"Agh!" Horo and Ren yelled; as Horo fell backwards; Ren falling on top of him.

"You Ok guys?" Asked Yoh looking down at the two. Hao was in fits of laughter again.

"Oh I'm fine." Grinned Horo.

"You're sick you know that; you Ainu-baka." Ren said getting off Horo grabbing his Kwan-Dao in the process.

"Awww Ren don't say that," Horo crawled after Ren, "I know you love me really." Horo wrapped his arms around one of Ren's legs.

Ren looked down at the pathetic thing clinging to his leg.

"Get off me you dolt." Ren shook his leg in an effort to get him off, though Horo held tight, Ren ended up dragging Horo around the Garden.

Both Hao and Yoh were laughing at the sight.

Disclaimer: You all know wat goes here but ne way..."i dont own sk or the characters ect."( ...wish i did tho )


	3. Half way there

**A/N:** The boys find the paint fumes a little stronger than they first thought …enjoy.

**Chapter 3 Half way there.**

They had now lost count of how long they had been painting the Garden Gnomes but one thing was for sure they had missed tea. It was getting dark and they were only just half way through. Ren (probably the only one that the paint fumes were not getting to) decided it would be a good idea to light some candles as Anna shouted they were not to come in till the job was done.

"Look Ren isn't this nice painting by candle light?" Horo was still in a quite 'happy' mood which annoyed Ren of course. Hao would often start giggling for no apparent reason and Yoh seemed to be getting a little paranoid saying the Gnomes would come and get him if he did not paint them all pretty, in pretty colours.

Ren sighed.

Why was the great Tao Ren painting Garden Gnomes just because he was told too, Ren never did what he was told unless Jun asked him. Ren's grip on the paintbrush increased as he became angry at the thought until he snapped it half. Yoh gasped.

"Oh no Ren, the Gnomes will be angry at you now." Yoh was whispering; his voice was child like, he moved closer to Ren. "They're plotting to take over the world Ren…when we sleep, they will take over our minds…" Ren looked worried at the brown haired, brown eyed shaman.

"What ever you say Yoh."

"I believe you Yoh." Said Horo pointing his brush at him. Yoh smiled.

"Me too little brother." Giggled Hao. Yoh's eyes became larger than usual like he was about to cry and he did.

"I love you guys." Yoh stated as the three hugged each over leaning over the table, they all began to cry then, saying that they all loved each other and that they were the best friends ever.

Ren sighed, closed his eyes and shook is head.

Suddenly Ren thought he could smell something he opened one eye and saw the flaming rag on the table. Someone had knocked over a candle.

"Ahhh Crap!" Ren shouted as the flames grew. The others saw what was happing, Hao started laughing saying the table was on fire. Yoh had scurried off to a dark spot in the garden rocking backwards and forwards chanting to himself.

"It's the Gnomes, we made them angry, they're going to get us, they're going to burn us…"

Horo was running round like a headless chicken shouting and screaming "FIRE!" until he ran into Ren knocking him to the floor, and knocking himself out as well as Ren.

**A/N:** oh dear what will Anna say … Review :P


	4. Flipped!

**A/N:** ... Ren well...Goes a little crazy...enjoy

**Chapter 4 Flipped!**

Ren awoke when he felt something warm and wet run across his cheek. He opened his eyes to Hao, Yoh and Horo all staring at him.

"See I told you if we licked him he would wake up." Horo said looking at the others. Ren felt his cheek; he gritted his teeth and punched Horo in the head.

"You sick bastard." Ren wiped his cheek on the back of his sleeve.

Suddenly a cold chill came over him when he remembered why he had been knocked out in the first place. He slowly turned to look at the char-grilled table, the others followed his eyes, and then Hao started laughing.

"It was fucking hilarious, who knew paint was flammable; good thing Anna didn't wake up…" Hao was laughing as he went through the details. Ren sat there in shock horror.

"I said the Gnomes would get us." Whispered Yoh, who had gone back to his corner. Ren looked up at Yoh. He slowly walked up to a Gnome and picked it up; he looked at if for a moment.

"IT'S JUST A STUPID FUCKING GARDEN GNOME!" Ren threw the Gnome at Yoh; he had gone red in the face.

Hao started laughing; Ren turned is yellow cat like eyes soon stopped Hao's laughter. Ren picked up another Gnome and threw that one across the garden as well. The other three ran towards the house but remembered that they couldn't get in, so the stood on the porch watching Ren go mad throwing the Garden Gnomes.

"STUPID FUCKING GARDEN GNOMES…I TAO, REN WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A PIECE OF CERAMIC GARDEN WARE!"

The boys looked at each other.

"How long before he calms down?" Asked Yoh. Hao and Horo shrugged their shoulders. "Should we at least try to calm him down?" Yoh looked uncertain at his own question.

"You want to be on the receiving end of that?" Said Horo, Yoh shook his head.

"Oh dear he's got his Kwan-Dao out." Hao pointed out.

The boys watched as Ren obliterated the Garden Gnomes using his Kwan-Dao, still shouting.

"DIE YOU BLOODY LITTLE BASTARDS!"

"I've never heard Ren swear so much." Yoh said.

"I think Ren's finally flipped." Stated Horo, Hao nodded.

"Man! Anna can sleep through anything."

**A/N:**...review

Disclaimer: You all know wat goes here but ne way..."i dont own sk or the characters ect."( ...wish i did tho )


	5. Anna's Wrath

**A/N: **well here it is the last chapter of garden Gnomes I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it…Review for sequel.

**Chapter 5 Anna's Wrath.**

In some strange way Hao was right, Anna was still asleep but not for long.

A very tired Anna came walking out on to the porch in a red dressing gown and slippers.

"What's going on out her-" Anna was cut off mid word as she saw Ren destroying all the Garden Gnomes. "REN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ren stopped what he was doing, lowered his Kwan-Dao and turned slowly to face Anna.

Hao, Yoh and Horo were terrified for Ren's well being.

"It's the Garden Gnomes Anna…look what they have done." He pointed to the burnt table, "They were going to kill us all… I got to them first though…they think they're smart disguising themselves as Garden Gnomes, but they're actually evil spirits." Anna looked blankly at the Chinese shaman. She slowly closed her eyes and started to laugh.

The boys looked to one another for reinsurance.

"Ren?" Anna said.

"Yes Anna?"

"Tell me…" Anna began walking towards Ren, "…Who do you think is more dangerous, me, or those harmless little Garden Gnomes; that are known as inanimate objects?"

"What is going on here?" Amidamaru appeared next to his friend Yoh.

"Ren went crazy and smashed up all of Anna's Garden Gnomes."

"And now Anna's going to kill him." Said Hao with a slight smile on his face.

"Anna won't kill Ren…Will she?" Horo looked quite worried.

Anna moved forward and took hold of Ren's Kwan-Dao.

"I think I will be looking after this for a while." Anna turned and headed back for the house. Everyone was gob smacked they thought Ren was done for it this time.

Then came a slight cracking sound. Anna stopped and looked down at her feet; she had stepped on the head of a partly destroyed Gnome. She clutched the Kwan-Dao tighter, the others noticed the vain in Anna's forehead pulsing.

"I would run if I was you." Hao said to Ren.

Anna turned to face Ren; she was laughing slightly and had an evil smile on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY PRECIOUS GARDEN GNOMES!" Anna went charging at Ren swinging the Kwan-Dao.

Ren dashed for the house and shut the doors on Anna but she easily slashed through them.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY DOORS!"

"What I've done? You're the one swinging my Kwan-Dao about."

"Exactly _your_ Kwan-Dao."

After about ten minutes Anna walked out of the house dragging Ren by his collar, and Bason trapped with her beads.

"Wow so she caught him." Horo said quite impressed.

"You Tao, Ren will fix my doors and all the damage within the house that _you_ caused, then, I expect you to piece together all 1000 Garden Gnomes." Hao, Horo and Yoh started to laugh. "I don't know what you're laughing at when he's finished I expect them all still to be painted."

The boys were soon deflated and left Ren to his work.


End file.
